saofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ridley Scordato
Ridley Scordato, better known as the Fallen Angel or Shiraishi Ryouta, is a player of End War Online, and is a member of Hotel November. He is the main character of the series End War Online: Synesthesia. Appearance Ridley has bright yellow eyes and relatively short, black hair. In-game, he is seen wearing a white and black patterned hooded jacket with yellow details, grey pants with metal knee pads, and parkour shoes. He has a seemingly innocent face, which is usually covered by a small scarf with a skull pattern. He also wears black fingerless gloves. He keeps his rifle on a sling on his back, and on his waist is a utility belt that carries his other weapons. In Phase II, his jacket is black with gold highlights. His undershirt is white, and his tie is gold-colored. The white hat he wears has a gold trim and a black brim. He also dons a collared white cape with a gold trim. His pants are black, and he keeps his parkour shoes. The gloves are no longer fingerless. Background Ridley is the son of Nedelin's cousin. His father comes from Italy, the place of his birth. There he learned fencing with a sabre, and became a regional champion. When he was 13, he moved to Japan, and took karate and kendo there. He received a RiftGear set for Christmas along with End War Online. He was adept at using every weapon, but preferred to use a sniper as it compensates for his dislike of heavy armor. As an Angel/Human hybrid, he was at first recruited to exterminate demons in exchange for protection by the Angels. His actions and tactics, such as sticking a gunblade down an enemy's throat then firing, and killing Angels who stood in his way, horrified the forces of Heaven. They slayed his teammates and tried to kill him as well, however Ridley fled to Eden. A high bounty was placed on him by the Angels. He was found by an agent of the Renskr Military and joined the sniper guild Hotel November. Personality Ridley is seen as a fearsome individual, striking down on anyone who is not deserving of his mercy. He is also impatient, as he dislikes waiting for enemies to arrive like some of his teammates. He is very loyal to his companions and will protect them as much as he can. His rarely seen soft side is only shown to people he is very caring and protective, as he doesn't want his teammates to be killed. He is usually quiet, and mumbles things to himself frequently. Relationships Laura Schwarzerfeld - Ridley thinks of Laura as a significant ally and friend, because of their partnership in Hotel November. He values her as a person, as he is willing to protect her from people such as Alexander Iscariot and the Brotherhood of The Faithful. Although sometimes he calls her methods slow and boring, he claims they will almost always work, unlike his headstrong strategy to decimate all enemies as fast as possible. Vincent Kennedy - To Ridley, Vincent is a combination of a wrathful ghost and a omniscient mastermind. Even though they don't talk much, Ridley believes they are on good terms with each other. As Vincent is an excellent strategist and tactician, Ridley is more than willing to rely on him in any situation, although would not really ask him to "hang out". Dimitri Jäger - While he is an exceptional sniper, Ridley often questions Dimitri's habits and methods such as sniping while drunk and being too careless during missions. He was kind of disappointed to such a joyous fellow leave the team, although he knew that wouldn't be the last time they see each other. Kokomi Michiko - Ridley thinks of Kokomi as a good friend since she helped him escape on the first day of school. They often walk together to school since they live on the same street. Although Kokomi is considered infatuating by 99% of the boys at his school, he thinks she just looks slightly better than average. Konami Natsumi - While Kokomi is the one who saves him from girls, Konami is the person that saves Ridley from guys. Her commanding power as president and the devotion of the men of Kenbari High School to her easily scatter Ridley's oppressors. Not that Ridley can't handle himself in a fight. He does think of her as a friend though. Kaizuha Suzuki - Out of all his friends at school, he is closest to Suzuki. As childhood friends, they've spent the most time together and know a lot about each other's habits and tendencies. If he was upset about something, he would always talk to Suzuki because of her ability to stay empathize and provide comfort. Zoe Tethran - As stated in his story, Ridley thinks Zoe is loud and talkative, but gets the job done when needed. She knows how to keep up Vector-3's morale in battle, although she also makes the most mistakes. Since she is the worst at stealth in their team, Ridley almost always wishes that she didn't have to come along during their missions. They see each other as bitter rivals. But, maybe it'll become something else.. Abilities Due to the fact that Ridley uses gory and nightmarish methods of dealing with his enemies, some of his attacks and powers have changed to fit a more dark and evil way of fighting. The affected powers are called Tainted Magic. It is said that emotions can affect this magic greatly. *'Faction -' Human/Angel Hybrid *'Occupation -' Sniper *'Main Equipment' **S112 Velociten **Dragon Mk. 2 **Carnefice **Sword Bayonets **Skysender C4II's **Orthrus He is extremely experienced in stealth, and often moves like a ghost through enemy-infested areas. Due to his white clothing, some of the survivors have actually thought it was a ghost. His numerous infiltration missions have taught him how to bypass nearly every security system in existence. The sparkplug extension for his Velociten was originally crafted to deliver a deadly shock to enemies, but he also uses it to disable electrical panels and cause blackouts. His variety of ammo gives him numerous ways to deal with enemies, including incendiary ammo to cause massive methane or propane explosions, and armor-piercing to shoot through steel walls and some shields. Ridley's way of sniping involves quick reaction time and incredible target acquisition. He chooses to eliminate his enemies quickly and quietly using his Velociten. Even inside small buildings, he will use his Velociten as long his enemies aren't 5 feet away or less. In that situation he would use his Sword Bayonets. If he is spotted, he would switch to his Dragon and Carnefice. Sometimes for fun, he tosses a Skysender to his enemy, then turns around and detonates it in the enemy's hands. The Orthrus are Ridley's newest addition to his arsenal. They are a pair of dual shotguns that have the same function as his Dragon Mk. 2, except they fire slugs instead of spreadshot. Angel Powers *Blessed Vision *Holy Flame *Feather Blink Tainted Magic *Dark Link: Ridley casts a spell that forms a dark chain link connecting him and his target, preventing them from escaping. It can also be used on objects to pull them closer. Not used often since he is usually fast enough to catch them. *Shade Movement: Ridley can turn himself into a shadow and almost instantaneously move to any area within a 1 meter radius, letting him dodge many attacks. However, this shade transformation only lasts for a maximum of 0.5 seconds, and needs a lot of anima and dark energy to use repeatedly. *Necro Charge: Ridley can charge his hand with dark energy and use it to make a powerful punch, to overload an enemy or object with it, or fire an energy projectile. It is very powerful, but it puts a lot of strain on Ridley's body if used continuously. *Hell Hounds: Ridley summons a pair of two dark energy "hounds" that hunt down and attack enemies consistently. Their base forms are relatively weak, however, Ridley can summon stronger versions at the cost of Anima and his own vitality. *Shadow Devour: Ridley compiles dark energy onto his arm, and uses it to make an extendable monster's head. He uses his monster-headed arm to bite into his enemy and rip off part of their soul, turning it into more anima or a powerful projectile, or alternatively, a part of their flesh, using it to restore his own health. Gallery .]] Trivia *"Scordato" is an Italian surname meaning "forgotten" or "lost". *In Japan, he knew they would say his name differently so his mom gave him the name "Shiraishi Ryouta" since Shiraishi was her last name prior to marrying Ridley's father and Ryouta starts with an "R". Category:Character Category:Player Category:Members of Hotel November Category:Hybrid Player Category:Male Category:PercyJacks Category:End War Online Player